The present disclosure relates to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device for varying a recovery section and an operation method thereof.
Nonvolatile memory devices, such as flash memory systems are widely used in electronic devices such as a universal serial bus (USB) drive, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a memory card and a solid state drive (SSD). It is important for a memory system including a nonvolatile memory device to extend its capacity and improve the speed of a memory operation such a write and erase operation.
In a memory operation of a memory system, in general, a setup operation on various lines may be performed before performing an operation such as a write, an erase and a read operation. Also, a recovery operation may be performed as an initial operation for various lines after performing an operation such as a write, a read and an erase operation. However, the setup operation or the recovery operation increase not only a total time required for a whole memory operation but also power consumption.